Morgan's Wonderland
by Skarrow
Summary: Morgan never knew who her mother was, but she was fine with that as long as she had her dad and her brother, Marc. One day the siblings accidentally end up in another world, get separated, and become involved in a war that their mother had failed to prevent. Can Morgan save Marc from the clutches of the tyrannical Holy King Chrom?


**A/N:** This will be very short, a test fanfic of a few short chapters. I'm not sure if this idea will work and I would appreciate any comments of suggestions to developing this plot bunny. Contains many references! Rating may change as well, due to some unfortunate implications.

Fem!Morgan is the protagonist, and M!Morgan will go by the name "Marc". This story takes place in the Valm invasion arc.

For those who read my other major FE13 fanfics and wondering if I am ever going to update them, I am definitely still working on them!

Please review and let me hear what you have to say! I repeat, this is a test fanfic!

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's Wonderland<strong>

* * *

><p>"I was wondering if you ever planned on coming back."<p>

Morgan had just been about to call out to her father when she heard the unfamiliar female voice. It was coming from the living room. The girl held her breath and pressed herself against the wall, straining her ears.

"I just don't want my kids to get hurt. Morgan is barely fourteen and Marc is just starting high school." Her dad's voice was low, thoughtful and quiet. That was a normal tone for him to use when he wasn't training her and her brother in combat. But right now it was almost...subdued. It didn't fit his warrior image at all.

"I'm glad to see you adjusting to this world, Priam. Perhaps it would be in your best interest to stay here forever... but this is impossible. The Exalt himself has learned of the Outrealms, so it is only a matter of time before he discovers the right one to invade and leads his army here."

"'Let him come'... is what I would say if this world weren't so peaceful. The people here have not experienced war for centuries now. If he came, many of this world's people would perish. And she... she wouldn't have wanted that."

There was a short pause. Morgan was about to tiptoe away, believing the conversation to be over when the unknown female spoke once more-

"Whatever it is you plan to do from here on out... please, take care of yourself. What our world needs right now, more than ever, is a hero to illuminate the darkness. If you come to blows with the Exalt, try not to lose your life. The insurgents are still trying to find a way to challenge the divine dragon's bloodline, so-"

"There is no need for words. You have my solemn oath."

Morgan nearly tipped over the wooden coat rack in the hallway trying to quietly scurry away to the kitchen before her father and his mysterious guest stepped out of the living room. Heart thumping in her chest, she just couldn't wrap her head around how swiftly they'd moved. Priam had often told her and her elder brother tales of warriors from another world who were just as skilled as he was... was his mysterious guest one of them?

The front door slammed shut, and moments later, the sound of a car starting and driving away filled the silence. Morgan sighed. It looked like they didn't notice her listening in, at least.

"What are you doing?"

"Gaaah!"

Morgan jumped and whirled around to face her brother. "Quit sneaking up on me like that!"

Marc grinned serenely. "Said the pot to the kettle." He offered her the open bag of chocolate chip cookies he held in his hands, but she refused, so he shrugged and resumed eating instead. "Besides, did you really need to get that close just to eavesdrop? You could practically hear them all the way from here, y'know?"

Morgan sat down at the kitchen table, her body tense. "Dad's never talked about the Outrealms so casually with somebody besides us before... who do you think he was talking to?"

"It was most likely someone who came from another world. Maybe even Dad's old home!" Marc said excitedly. "And it sounded pretty serious, too. Maybe he's gearing up for an adventure in the Outrealms... and finally going to tell us the truth about what happened to mom!"

The younger sibling couldn't really share her brother's enthusiasm. "That lady said some Exalt or another could end up terrorizing this world..."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. I wonder if it'll be like anything on TV or in video games?" Marc paused for a second, and then straightened his posture and thrust his hand out towards Morgan like he was trying to compel her. "_Kneel before Zod_!" He proclaimed. It was a such a good impression of the villain that Morgan couldn't help but giggle.

"I hope not," Morgan said after she'd calmed down. "There's just no telling what a crazed tyrant would do to the people of this world, and if he's anything like dad, and has a whole army backing him then that means the army and the navy don't stand a chance."

Marc frowned. It wasn't often he saw his sister act so moody, and he never liked it when she did. He wanted her to be happy! So he cleared his throat and said in a loud voice, "Well, there really isn't anything we can do about it right now because we don't know the full story. Let's ask dad about it when he gets back, alright?" When Morgan reluctantly nodded, Marc grinned. He knew how to get her out of her funk! "Speaking of video games... guess what I managed to borrow from Anna this morning?" To his satisfaction, the expression on his sister's face abruptly changed.

"No way. _No way!_"

"Heheheh!"

"I want to play! C'mon, let's go play!" Morgan wheedled.

And so, she dragged her older brother upstairs to their shared bedroom to play Pedestal of Fire 13 on their Wii, a turn based strategy game that they equally loved. It was thanks to their aunt Anna they ever discovered the series in the first place, and while their father disapproved of buying the games the day the were released Anna would gladly lend them the latest copy to try out before they finally saved up enough money to buy their own.

Marc was the better tactician of the two, but Morgan didn't care because she was pretty good at these games herself! And she was even beating Marc one out of three times now! But she agreed to let Marc tackle the prologue so she could watch all of the new snazzy 3D models and special effects Pedestal of fire 13 had to offer.

"Marc, Marc! That water tile is highlighted!" Morgan laughed. "You can walk on water and just spam your magic on those little guys!"

"Wait, I can't! If I get to close then that mage could kill me!"

"All the better for me, then. You've been playing this stage for almost two hours already and I want a turn!"

"Gimme a break, this is lunatic mode!"

The two siblings played their video game until dinnertime. Their father wasn't back yet, but they weren't too worried because he would sometimes disappear for days on end and their neighbor, Old man Hubba would be keeping an eye out in the meantime.

In truth, the gravity of their situation hadn't really hit them yet. They were both handy with a blade thanks to their father's insistence but they were still innocent kids of the 21st century. School, friends, after-school clubs and their Pedestal of Fire rivalry were much more important to them than some unknown, distant threat.

Later that night, they played a little bit more before deciding to go to bed at ten o'clock. Morgan usually goes to school earlier than Marc does but because they weren't sure when their dad would be back, Marc was going to drop off Morgan himself.

"Hey, Marc?" Morgan spoke into the darkness of their bedroom. "Are you still awake?"

There was the sound of yawning coming from her brother's bed.

"Yep. What's up?"

"...I'm still kind of worried about what dad and his guest were talking about," she admitted. "I- I'm not sure I'm ready to hear the details about dad's old home."

"Okay, well. Maybe we _won't_ hear the details? I mean, this isn't the first time some mysterious visitor has dropped by to check up on dad. And nothing really happened those times, right?"

"..."

"If dad plans to tell us anything, I really hope it's about our mom," Marc continued, his voice slurring from sleepiness.

"But I thought you remembered her?"

"Not really. I don't remember what she looked like, but I do remember that she used to sing to me... before I went to sleep..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Marc?" Morgan whispered, but her brother did not answer. He'd already fallen asleep.

Just like her brother, Morgan was also curious about their mother. Unlike Marc, she knew absolutely nothing about her, and their father did not want to talk about her much. She was a little jealous that Marc had been old enough to still remember something about her, and jealous of how positive he was about this.

Finally, Morgan closed her eyes and drifted off, dreaming of what her mother could possibly be like...


End file.
